royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NathanNutcracker/Minor Carachters separation
Show: *Bill the Lizard *Bandersnatch *Bridge Troll (show, Next Top Villain) *Card Guards *Caterpillar *Delivery Goose *Dwarves *Evil Goat *Griffin *Mob Fairies *Fairy Seamstress (diary) *Fish Footman *Frog Footman *Gingerbread Cook *Gingerbread Policeman *Jack and Jill's Children *Lion *Lord Unicorn *Miss Muffet *Mockturtle *Mr. Spider *Petalus *Professor Fish *Professor Owl *Red Rook *Three Blind Mice (The Storybook of Legends, The Unfairest of Them All, Kiss and Spell) *Tortoise and Hare *Troll Lady (show, Kiss and Spell) *Village of Book End Medic *Village of Book End Officials *Walrus and Carpenter Literature Only (Shannon Hale): *Acchy (Unfairest of Them All) *Amy (Unfairest of Them All) *Aquilona (A Wonderlandiful World) *Azure (Unfairest of Them All) *Beanstalk Ogres (Unfairest of Them All) *Brother Hood (Unfairest of Them All) *Butternut and Pie (Once Upon a Time) *Cassandra (Unfairest of Them All) *Changeling (Once Upon a Time) *Cranky Wolf (Unfairest of Them All) *Cried Wolf (Unfairest of Them All) *Cook (Storybook of Legends, The Secret Diary of Raven Queen) *Dumpy (Unfairest of Them All) *Fairy Gourdmother (Once Upon A Time) *Fiddlers Two (Unfairest of Them All) *Flower Market's Pixies (Once Upon a Time) *Ghost (Storybook of Legends) *Goober Fig (Storybook of Legends) *Gordon (Once Upon a Time) *Horribus Wolf (Unfairest of Them All) *Mr. Green Thumb (Once Upon a Time, Once Upon A Pet) *Pear (Unfairets of Them All) *Pouty / Frank (Once Upon a Time, ''Storybook of Legends)'' *Rocky (Once Upon a Time) *Shoemaker and Elves (Storybook of Legends, Once Upon a Time) *Sloppy / Phil (Once Upon a Time, ''Storybook of Legends)'' *Snappy (Once Upon a Time, ''Storybook of Legends)'' *Snoof Piddle-dee-do (Storybook of Legends) *Snoozy (Once Upon a Time, ''Storybook of Legends)'' *She (Once Upon a Time) *Titania and Oberon (Once Upon a Time) *Tourist Boys (Once Upon a Time) *Tucker (Unfairest of Them All) *Wicked Witch (Unfairest of Them All) *Zelda (Unfairest of Them All) *Zephyrus (A Wonderlandiful World) Literature Only (Suzanne Selfors): *Barry (Truth Or Hair) *Birch (Fairy Tail Ending) *Captain Greenbeard (Fairy Tail Ending) *Edith Broomswood (Truth Or Hair) *Fairy Cheerhexers (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life, Fairy's Got Talent) *Fox and Cat (Once Upon A Pet) *Lucille (Fairy's Got Talent) *Madam Grimm (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life) *Mother Hedhog (Once Upon A Pet) *Hedgehog family (Once Upon A Pet) *Mrs. Watersprite (Next Top Villain) *Peter and Penelope Pumpkin Eater (Once Upon A Pet) *Principal John Thumb (Kiss and Spell) *Pupeeter'' (Once Upon A Pet)'' *Sister Goose (Kiss and Spell) *Smallfolk (Kiss and Spell) *Thorn Family Driver (Fairy's Got Talent) Literature only (Other): *Autumn Fairy (diary) *Look-alike Briar (When the Clock Strikes Cupid) *Mirrie (Dragon Games Novel) *Mocky (diary) *Professor Card (diary) *Raindrop Fairy (diary) *Rugsy (diary) *Sarah (Cerise and the Beast) *Sunshine Fairy (diary) *White Knight (diary) Mentioned Only: *Aladdin (Unfairest of Them All) *Amazonian Queen (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life) *Apollo (diary) *Atalanta (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life) *Artemi''s (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life)'' *Aunt Arachne (Once Upon A Time) *Auntie Aesop (Unfairest of Them All) *Blue-Haired Girl (Diary Only, technically) *Boogeyman (Storybook of Legends) *Boreas (A Wonderlandiful World) *Captain Hook (Once Upon A Time, Unfairest of Them All) *Cleaning faeries (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life, Fairy's Got Talent) *Coachman (diary) *Deedle Deedle (Truth Or Hair) *Elmer (Blondie Brances Out) * Elven Food (Once Upon A Time) *Farmer MacDonald (Once Upon A Pet) *Fairy Mobfather (Epic Winter Novel) *Hero of Ogretown (diary) *Humpty Dumpty (Storybook of Legends) *Genie (Storybook of Legends) *Golden Goose and Magic Harp (show and diary) *Goody Two Shoes (Unfairest of Them All) *Goose Girl (Storybook of Legends) *Grandma Beauty (Unfairest of Them All) *Grub-Sal (Once Upon A Time) *Jubjub Birds (A Wonderlandiful World) *King Arthur (Unfairest of Them All) *Lord Cenobitious (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. January (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. February (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. March (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. April (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. May (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. June (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. July (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. August (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. September (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. October (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. November (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. December (Once Upon A Time) *Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel (Truth Or Hair) *Momeraths (Way Too Wonderland) *Nerverland Mermaids (Unfairest of Them All) *Neverland Indians (Unfairest of Them All) *Neverland Pirates (Unfairest of Them All) *Old Man Winters (Storybook of Legends) *Old Mother Hubbard (Once Upon a Time) *Ooglot (Storybook of Legends) *Paul Bunyan Junior (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life) *Pea Princess (Unfairest of Them All) *Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time) *Poseidon (diary) *Professor Gold (Apple White's diary, Briar Beauty's diary) *Puss in Boots (Storybook of Legends) *Rapunzel's Prince (Thronecoming) *Salamander Steve (Once Upon A Time) *Scissorman (Storybook of Legends) *Stable ogre'' '(A Semi-Charming Kind of Life) *Rip Van Winkle (Storybook of Legends, Unfairest of Them All) *Three Fates' daughters (Once Upon a Time) *Thumbelina (Storybook of Legends, Class of Classics) *Tom Thumb (Storybook of Legends) *Ugly Duckling (Storybook of Legends) *Wendigo (Storybook of Legends) *William Poplas (Unfairest of Them All) *Witchy Brew (Storybook of Legends) *Yop (Storybook of Legends) '''Charming Clan: *Elegant Charming *Errant Charming *Fearless Charming *Good-Enough Charming *Fragile *Fairest *Earnest *Courageous *Cherished *Charity *Caring *Breathtaking *Bountiful *Beloved *Beauteous *Gorgeous Charming *Glorious Charming *Gallant Charming *Gutsy Charming *Gracious Charming *Grandpa Auspicious *Grandma Alluring *Valley Charmings *Seaside Charmings *Charmings of Troll Woods *Never After Charmings *Nottinghan Charmings *Charmflower Charmings Celebrities *Charming Tutan (diary) *Katy Fairy (A Wonderlandiful World) *Lady Yaga (Unfairest of Them All) *Lil Swain (Storybook of Legends) *One Reflection (Once Upon a Time, Storybook of Legends) *Shannon Tale/Pale (Fairy's Got Talent, Truth or Hair) *Raven McAbracadabrams (diary) *Rywand Seacursed (diary) *Tailor Quick ( (Once Upon a Time, Storybook of Legends, Unfairest of Them All) *William Shakestale (Truth or Hair) Family members *Apple's Aunt (Apple's Aunt) *Aunt Aphrodite (Cupid's Aunt) *Aunt Athena (Cupid's Aunt) *Auntie Step (Ashlynn's Step-Aunt) *Cinderella's Prince (Ashlynn's Father) *Courage Beauty (Briar) *Duchess' Grandma (Duchess' Grandma) *Elmer (Cedar's Uncle) *Eros (Cupid's father) *Ferny (Hunter's Sister) *Frog Prince (Hopper's father) *Gallantry Beauty (Briar's brother) *Grandma Beauty (Briar and Rosabella's Grandma) *Hansel and Gretel (Gus' Mother and Helga's Father) *Honor Beauty (Briar's brother) *Humpty Dumpty (Humphrey's Father) *Huntsman (Hunter's Father) *Huntswoman (Hunter's Mother) *Jack Beanstalk (Jillian's Father) *Justine's older sisters (Justine's older sisters) *Lily the white princess (White Queen's Daughter) *Loyalty Beauty (Briar's brother) *Mr. Goat Gruff (Three Billy Goats Gruff's father) *Mr. Pig (Three Little Pigs' father) *Rapunzel's Prince (Holly and Poppy's Father) *Sleeping Beauty's Prince (Briar's Father) *Beauty Triplets (Briar's brothers) *Snow White's Prince (Apple's Father) *Stepmother (Ashlynn's future stepmother) *Tenacity Beauty (Briar's brother) *Thumbelina (Nina's Mother) *Woodrow Wolf (distant cousin of Mr. Badwolf) Category:Blog posts